


Problematic mcyt oneshot book bc why not

by orphan_account



Category: Pmcyt, Problematic MCYT - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: (will add more later) - Freeform, Antis DNI, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Multi, all problematic stuff, i don’t know how to tag, problematic, problematic anything, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Antis DNIThis will include possible rape/non-con of minors such as Tommy, Tubbo, or Ranboo, if you don’t want to see any smut containing the three I suggest you click off now.
Relationships: Ranboo/Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Here are my guidelines for requesting;

Pairing: c x c for smut, c/c for fluff, or c + c for other  
Prompt: -  
Kinks: (can do N/A for this)  
AU: (irl/DSMP/other)  
C+C: lime/lemon or angst , or a combo of smut/fluff/angst

Will not do:  
Kinks involving bodily substance (piss/shit/blood kinks)

Might do:  
-light touches on trauma mental issues, and possibly rape/non-con  
-Somnophilia  
-might do more if requested and explained 

I am working on a chapter that was requested on any previous accounts smutshot book, I’ll get it out asap


	2. Other work promo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promoting my other work

Hello everyone, sorry I haven’t been posting on this fic, HOWEVER I am posting on a different one, there will be no smut and if you are interested in OC lore and basically writing myself into dsmp without actually being in dsmp go ahead and read that! It will be under my works

And oh my god the amount of attention this has gotten in such a short time is insane! Thank you all so much and I will get the oneshot out as soon as my brain allows me to start writing it again!

If you haven’t eaten or drank anything in the past 2 hours, do so now! Also reminder to take your meds on time if you have to <3


End file.
